Simplify the following expression: ${-5n+5(-7n+2)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ -5n + {5(}\gray{-7n+2}{)} $ $ -5n {-35n+10} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-5n - 35n} + 10$ $ {-40n} + 10$ The simplified expression is $-40n+10$